


Loveless

by DutchXfan



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-28
Updated: 2005-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchXfan/pseuds/DutchXfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You play with my emotions for yet another night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loveless

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and it’s sad. I was in a dark mood. (Beta by vee_mon.)

Routinely, your hands roam over my fully clothed body. You’re playing with my emotions like a swindler, misleading my passion with practiced skill. I’m aware of your disingenuous touch, yet my body reacts to your caress like delicate flower, longing to flourish after just a brief ray of daylight and a single drop of rain. 

You’re not making love to me. This charade is crucial to prepare my body for your loveless invasion. You’re my bittersweet intruder, my secluded lover. Never giving, always claiming. And while I am aware of your brutality, I still surrender to your will, cursing my lack of strength to end our dance of deception. 

This is all I have. All I’ll ever know. All I’ll ever be. I’m yours. Someone - something - you don’t want, yet you take all of me. 

I allow you. 

Foolishly pretending your heart is mine, I’m once again trapped in your embrace. It’s a lie I’ve chanted over and over again until my body accepted it as a truth. 

So why can’t I? 

In every shallow stroke I feel your denial, your rejection, your refusal to connect our hearts. I want you to see me. Not the covered up girl you’re holding, but the naked vulnerability hidden deep inside of me. I beg for your soul to reach out for mine, far beyond the surface of this shell. I’m down in there. All I need is a steady bridge back to the world. Why can’t you open your eyes and set me free? 

Not being able to reach out for you, even though my body cradles yours, is the loneliest feeling ever imaginable.


End file.
